In order to meet challenges from the wireless broadband technologies, and to keep the leading position of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project; 3GPP for short below), the 3GPP formulates the Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution; LTE for short below) plan, and defines a new mobile communication network architecture under the guide of the LTE plan. The architecture is flatter than the existing General Packet Radio Service (General Packet Radio Service; GPRS for short below)/Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System; UMTS for short below), keeps the packet domain only, and therefore may be called the Evolved Packet System (Evolved Packet System; EPS for short below).
An EPS network includes the Policy Control and Charging (Policy Control and Charging; PCC for short below) architecture, the PCC architecture is used to implement a policy control function of the EPS network.
The EPS network further includes an EPS bearer, which is used in the EPS network to provide resource reservation and Quality of Service (Quality of Service; QoS for short below) assurance. The EPS bearer includes a default bearer and a proprietary bearer. The default bearer is established when a User Equipment (User Equipment; UE for short below) accesses a Packet Data Network (Packet Data Network; PDN for short below), is kept after accessing the PDN, and has an always online Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol; IP for short below) connection function. Except the default bearer, other bearers accessing the PDN are proprietary bearers. Each PDN connection includes a default bearer and 0 to multiple proprietary bearers, and a traffic flow is transferred on an EPS bearer.
The EPS bearer is between a User Equipment (User Equipment; UE for short below) and a Packet Data Network Gateway (Packet Data Network Gateway; PGW for short below). When an S5/S8 interface between a Serving Gateway (Serving Gateway: SGW for short below) and the PGW applies GPRS Tunnel Protocol (GPRS Tunnel Protocol; GTP for short below), the EPS bearer may include a wireless bearer on a wireless network side, an S1 proprietary bearer between a wireless network and a core network, and an S5/S8 bearer between the SGW and the PGW. When the S5/S8 interface between the SGW and the PGW applies the Proxy Mobile IP (Proxy Mobile IP; PMIP for short below), the EPS bearer may include the wireless bearer on the wireless network side and the S1 proprietary bearer between the wireless network and the core network.
In the existing 3GPP specifications, the wireless bearer and the S1 proprietary bearer correspond to a specific PDN connection. That is, a wireless bearer and an S1 proprietary bearer can only correspond to the same IP version 4 (IP version 4; IPv4 for short below)/IP version 6 (IP version 6: IPv6 for short below) address pair. However, when an application of an upper layer performs service migration, for example: a media address with which a User Equipment is performing a session service is changed from an original IP address to a new IP address, and when a traffic flow migrates from an IP address to another IP address, the EPS network has to establish a new wireless bearer and S1 proprietary bearer for the traffic flow on the new IP address, and allocate corresponding resources, thereby causing repeatedly occupation of air interface resources.